


【mob洞】贪欢

by yoruking



Category: Id:Invaded (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoruking/pseuds/yoruking
Summary: 抹布洞，bdsm注意
Relationships: Fukuda Tamotsu | Perforator/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	【mob洞】贪欢

**Author's Note:**

> 抹布洞，bdsm注意

1  
富久田观察这个俱乐部有些日子了。  
每晚进进出出的人不多，也不算少，有新闻里见过的有名面孔，也有从未见过的一般人，一个个的都打扮得衣冠禽兽风度翩翩。  
富久田不在乎他们是谁，他只是有一段时间没发泄过了，他需要来物色一个新的对象，给自己快乐。  
他看中了一个人，行为举止上推测可能是个律师，不过这不重要。重要的是，他从他身上嗅到了同类的味道，离经叛道，享乐主义，自私自利。  
信息社会，一切都通过互联网记录，只要手段得当，几乎所有信息都能到手。富久田很快就了解到了，那是一个前不久失去了宠物的人，而他又习惯宠物不断，是个趁虚而入的好机会。

富久田选择动手的那天，跟上他来到了郊外的一个旧仓库。仓库顶端悬挂着一个被捆住的女人，男人走上二层平台，撕开了她嘴上的胶布，割断了捆住她手脚的绳。  
她垂直坠入了仓库中间矗立着的大水缸，溅起的水花落在地上形成一片片水泊。男人走下楼，环绕着水缸踱步，欣赏着女人在水中挣扎着向上游却发现盖子被封住了的绝望神情，然后憋不住气开始呛水，渐渐停止了动作，沉入缸底，迈向死亡。  
富久田看到了他眼中的兴奋与愉悦，确认了他确实是自己的同类，在心中姑且称之为“窒息”。他趁着窒息不注意上前打晕了他，将他的双手反绑在柱子上，又用水泼醒了他。  
“你是谁？你要做什么？”窒息醒来，意识到自己被人绑了，惊恐地看着富久田。  
富久田坐在他腿上，手掌伸向他胯下，不紧不慢地揉着鼓鼓囊囊的那一团。他知道他在刚刚看女人淹死时就硬了，现在竟然还保持着半勃，不禁吹了声口哨：“你喜欢看人被淹死的过程，那个女人是第几个？”  
“第…第二个。”  
窒息不知道富久田想做什么，对于未知感到恐惧，然而作为男人，他抵挡不了渐渐上头的快感。富久田手法很好。  
“我不会杀你。”  
富久田扒下了他的裤子，粗大的性器迫不及待地跳了出来，弹在他手臂上，龟头在小臂上划出一条情色的湿痕。  
“我也不会报警。”  
富久田一手握住柱体，拇指抵在马眼上，打着圈揉弄它，掌心沾着溢出的前列腺液上下撸动，另一只手捏住下方的卵蛋反复揉捏。  
“我只是想和你做爱。”  
富久田俯下身子，含住了他硬得一跳一跳的性器前端，舌尖似蛇信子一般灵活地舔弄着龟头，吃掉不断冒出的透明液体。然后猛地上前，让它反复顶到自己喉咙，用力吮吸，让他射在自己舌头上，一滴都没溅出去。  
窒息大口地喘着气，盯着富久田毁容了一半的脸端详着，冷静了许多：“为什么是我？”  
富久田起身脱了裤子，把浓稠的精液吐到手上，向后抹在自己紧闭的穴口，探入两根手指，抵着较浅的前列腺揉弄，让自己快速从快感中放松，然后又挤入了一根手指开始抽动。他低头再次含住那射精后软下的性器，反复吞咽，刺激它再次变硬，变大。  
他手指扶着性器贴在自己脸上，舌尖顺着暴起的筋脉舔弄，抬起眼看向那盯着自己的双眼，缓慢地开口：“你是我的同类。而且。我查过你，一周前你和你男朋友分手了，换言之，你的宠物离你而去了，你需要新的sub来解决你的欲望。”  
富久田吐出狰狞的性器，一只手撑在窒息的肩上，一只手扶着性器对准了自己翕张着的穴缓缓坐下。仅仅是吞下那硕大的龟头就费了富久田好大的劲，他大口地喘着气，两条大腿不由自主地紧绷着。果然太久不做了就会再次变得艰难，但是他知道，疼痛只是一时的，很快，它就会变成让人食髓知味的无尽快乐。  
富久田深呼吸了一口，闭上眼狠心往下一坐，忍不住仰头呻吟了一声。汗水打湿了他的衬衣，身体内部被撕开的钝痛和深处结肠口被顶入的快感一起涌上，爬过他身体的每个角落，撞入大脑。  
“…而我，恰好需要一个dom。”富久田颤抖着手去解开了束缚他的绳子，凑在他耳根轻声地说道，“先干完这发，然后去你那，或者我那，我们慢慢玩。”

2  
咯吱——咯吱——  
机械的转动声响持续不断，间或夹杂着几声男人低沉隐忍的喘息声。  
西装笔挺的男人翘着腿坐在单人沙发上，低头似乎专注着手中的英语小说，丝毫没有分出一点多余的注意力给一边躺椅上绑着的男人。  
富久田双手被举过头顶，锁在了躺椅上方的栏杆上；双腿顺着躺椅的弧度被掰开，脚腕锁在了躺椅下方的栏杆上；屁股被抬高，而下方的躺椅上竟然留着一个圆孔的设计。  
粗长的假阳具不间断快速地通过那个镂空在富久田穴中抽插，一排排的小圆粒花纹碾过前列腺，直捣结肠口，爽得富久田全身忍不住地颤抖，仰着头无声尖叫，来不及咽下的唾液淌满了整张面孔，打湿了脑袋下方的真皮座椅。但是射不了，前方的性器口被玻璃细管插入尿道，圆头抵在前列腺上，堵住了射精的通道。他的性器已经涨到红得发紫发黑，一跳一跳地颤抖着，却只能缓缓流出些许前列腺液，能达到的高潮只有后方的干高潮。  
突然，富久田一声急促的沙哑惊叫，随后全身猛地痉挛跳动，持续了得有一分多钟才停下，像刚长跑结束般不断喘着粗气。  
“第三次。”窒息抬头看了眼瘫软在躺椅上颤抖着的富久田，将手中的书翻了一页，“加油，还有十分钟就一小时了。”

窒息矮身关掉了性爱机器，肠液和润滑剂的混合物经过一小时的抽插被打出了沫，如今失去了填充物的后穴蠕动着，顺着富久田的呼吸一张一合，湿淋淋地挤出乳白色的泡沫，滴落在地毯上。  
他一手握住紫红色滚烫肿胀的性器，一手捏住留在外面的玻璃细管，恶趣味地用力在前列腺上顶了几下，惹得人又是几声呻吟，才缓缓把它拔出。拔出的瞬间，精液喷薄而出，但大抵是因为被堵得太久，并非如喷水般飞溅，而是一股一股的从顶端不断冒出，像失禁一样，射了好多。  
富久田头脑一片空白，爽到脚趾都紧紧地蜷缩起来，泪水唾液糊了整脸，身体一抽一抽的，沉浸在射精的余韵中，都不知道手脚什么时候重获了自由。

“休息时间结束，过来。”  
才刚从极致的高潮中缓过神来，富久田听了新的指令，缓慢从躺椅上起身，一脚踩在地毯上宛如踩在棉花上，软着腿跌坐在地上喘着气。  
“发什么呆？动作快点。”  
富久田连忙手脚并用爬到他跟前，跪坐着抬起头：“主人。”  
马鞭快速落在他挺立的乳尖上：“叫前辈。”  
富久田吸了口气，期待着接下来新的玩法，改口道：“前辈。”  
窒息俯身手指覆在他乳尖上，恶狠狠地掐了两下，用力捏着往前拉了拉，满意地看着那鲜红两点涨得更大，夹上了两个戴着铃铛的可爱乳夹。然后向下握住方才释放的性器，不断撸动，直到它再次挺立，用皮带紧紧系住根部再次阻止它偷偷射精，而皮带下方坠着一个跳蛋，紧贴着两颗卵蛋。  
“转身，趴下。”  
富久田膝盖挪动着转过去，腰塌下胸贴着地毯撅着屁股趴下。  
窒息探入两根手指，用力转动抽插着，问他：“吸得这么紧，想要我干你吗，婊子？”  
富久田控制不住地夹紧手指，贪婪地想要其进入更深处，带给他更多快乐：“想！想要前辈快点来干我！”  
然而窒息偏就不随他所愿，他冷漠地往里面连着塞了三个无线跳蛋，不大，震动频率也不高，不会给他带来干高潮，但也能持续刺激。最后塞入一个肛塞，防止跳蛋被挤得掉出来。  
窒息拍了拍他让他再次起身转回来，他盯着富久田的脸看了许久，喃喃自语：“虽然你毁了快一半的脸，但是仔细看真的有够漂亮的啊。”他情不自禁地抚摸着富久田毁容了的半边脸，指尖在额头上骇人的洞口摩娑，“你这里…还有感觉吗？”  
“能感到风吹过很凉爽。”富久田笑了笑。  
“那就好。”窒息将原本用作颈环的皮带穿过那个洞，在头顶扣上，而后把链条扣在皮带的圆环上，轻轻扯了扯，见他的头顺着动作靠近，确认没事。命令他小臂撑着地趴倒，在他凹陷下的腰上放了一盆葡萄，不锈钢盆子冰得他不禁打了个寒颤。  
“现在你就是我的狗，跟着我绕房子走完一圈，我就给你奖励。你每落下一颗葡萄，我都会惩罚你一鞭子。”他轻轻拍了拍富久田的脸颊，“听明白的话就像狗一样回答我。”  
富久田蹭了蹭脸边的手，张口“汪”了一声。  
精囊下的跳蛋大力地震动着，过量的快感让他被束缚住的性器痛苦不堪。与此相对的是后穴里不温不火跳动着的三个跳蛋，他死命地夹紧它们以图更多快感，前不久被狠狠操弄的内部此时又被勾得欲求不满，渴望更粗更大的东西来狠狠地贯穿。  
他走得不快，但富久田没爬两三步就颤抖着不小心落下两颗葡萄。窒息停下脚步，绕到他身后，往他洁白圆润的臀瓣上用力抽了两鞭，引得富久田低声惊叫。  
原想着不大的房子绕一圈没多少距离，而如今走两步被惩罚走两步被惩罚，富久田只觉得时间如此漫长，距离如此遥远。待到绕回床边时，腰间的葡萄仅剩了三两颗，原本滑嫩的臀瓣上遍布红痕，最初的几道已经些许发肿。  
窒息拔出肛塞，就听“啵”的一声让人脸红心跳，手掌摁在他小腹上，绕着圈揉动：“乖，自己把跳蛋挤出来。”  
富久田脸埋在手臂里，耳朵羞耻得通红，小腹用力，颤抖着像产卵一样将小跳蛋一个个挤出体外。  
“你做得很好，我来奖励你最爱的鸡吧。”  
窒息掐着他泛红的臀瓣，用力一下子挺入他体内，破开了紧闭的结肠口，将龟头挤入深处细窄的甬道。  
空虚了许久的后穴终于被填满，深浅两处的敏感都被照顾到，富久田爽得不行，快感从脊椎流向自己缺失了一部分的大脑，又经由大脑流向四肢百骸，爽到全身上下每个细胞都在欢呼雀跃。  
窒息见他把头深埋在两臂之间，将呻吟全数蒙在了被单里，用力扯着链条，强迫他把头扬起。随着抽插的动作，手掌一下下拍打在遍布鞭痕的臀瓣上，骂道：“都淫荡成发情的母狗了怎么还在意呻吟声？叫大声点！”  
“是…是！前辈！”  
叫出第一声后，忍耐便变成了不可能之事，沙哑勾人的淫叫声一声声回荡在房间中，随着肉体拍打声此起彼伏。  
男人在他哭喊着请求射精的尖叫声中解开了束缚他的皮带，一个挺身射入了他体内的深处。同时富久田也颤抖着攀向高峰。

3  
身体的契合让富久田十分满意，每周都会挑一两天和窒息在调教屋里玩上那么大半天，极大地满足了自己贪婪的欲望。  
随着时间的推移，窒息主动来联系富久田的日子越来越多，也越来越频繁，甚至还想要单纯地吃顿饭见个面不做爱。  
富久田清楚，这个也快用完了。

一次，在即将高潮的最后关头，窒息用力掐住富久田的脖子，让他难以呼吸，脸涨得通红，手脚都感觉到冰凉的时候才射了出来。窒息回过神来松开了手，低头亲吻大口喘着气的富久田，温柔地低声细语：“你窒息的样子真美丽，我好爱你，我好爱你啊。”  
缓过神来的富久田明白，这是最后期限了。张开双臂抱着他热烈地吻住，在吻到忘情时，用剪刀插入了他的喉管。  
血，喷涌而出。  
富久田对着他疑惑的双眼低声笑道：  
“你爱上我了。”


End file.
